Favourite Girl
by hollista
Summary: Ash enters a contest to be with Dawn. Songfic. I do not own Pokemon or the song "Favourite Girl" by Justin Bieber. Very cute. Comment pleasee! PearlShipping x


Okay, first up, READ THE LYRICS! I know, I know … I'm guilty too; a LOT of the time I don't read the lyrics, but please read these lyrics :P

Second, I do not own Pokémon, or the song. Pokemon rights go to Satoshi Tajiri and the song's rights go to Justin Bieber.

Thirdly – and lastly – if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it!

Told in Ash's POV

_**Favourite Girl – PearlShipping**_

I decided to enter another contest, just to be alongside her. I was slightly shocked to find it was a singing contest, so those who entered could show of their talents for once. I just finished writing the song, I wrote about her. I named it 'Favourite Girl', because she was. I slid the guitar back into it's case when I heard her voice. "Coming!" I shouted back.

When we all got to the contest hall, I changed into my red jacket, black shirt and black jeans. She barged into my room when I was thinking about what to do with my hair. _'That's a first …' _I thought jokingly as I laughed. "Hmmm, I know!" she exclaimed happily and dove into her bag. She pulled out her hair gel. "Uhh, I don't know…" I stammered. "It'll be fine!" she reassured me. She scooped up some of the gel and started teasing and messing around with my hair. "They're ya go, Ash. You look pretty good!" she complimented. I blushed. "Thanks," I smiled.

She ran back to her room, to go and get changed. When she walked out and I saw her, I immediately blushed. She was wearing a yellow cocktail dress, ruffled skirt that was about mid-thigh in length, and a slightly sparkled top-half. Over that, she wore a black leather jacket. She had yellow high heels and her blue hair was tied in a high ponytail with a yellow hair tie, with a star like decoration and two pieces of hair that were curled to frame her face. Not to mention her eyelashes longer and black, silver eyeshadow, red lipstick and pink blush. "Are you sure about this, Zoey? I feel like a taxi…" she worried. Zoey laughed at the comment. "You look … amazing, Dawn," I blushed deeply. "Aw, thanks, Ash!" she smiled and rubbed my back. It was then I noticed she had roughly ten gold bracelets on her arm. "I'm a little nervous," I admitted. "Relax, Ash, you'll do great!" she smiled. "Give it up for Ash Ketchum!" I heard Marian call from stage and I walked out, grabbing the guitar.

"So Ash, what song will you be performing?" she asked. "It's a song I wrote … It's called 'Favourite Girl'." I answered, blushing lightly. "So, is there a special girl this song's about?" she asked. "Yeah, u-u-h-m, i-it-it's ab-out D-aw-awn …" I stammered. "You mean the one backstage?" Marian asked, shocked. I nodded, to scared to speak. I looked backstage to find Dawn smiling at me. "Let's hear it then!" Marian smiled at me. "Uh, maayybee not ……" I stammered, backing away from the stage. I felt something push me back on stage. "Go Ash, it'll be fine, really," I realized it was Dawn who was pushing me back on stage. "Are you sure?" I whispered to her. "Ash, relax. You can do

this," she said, then kissed my cheek and walked briskly backstage. I sighed. "Okay, I'm ready."

_I always knew you were the best  
The coolest girl I know  
Prettier than all the rest  
The star of the show  
So many times I wish you'd be the one for me  
I never knew you'd be like this, girl,  
What did ya do to me?_

Your who I'm thinking of  
Girl, you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what your always number one

My prized possession, one and only  
I adore ya, girl I want ya  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
Your my precious little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

My favourite, my favourite, my favourite  
My favourite girl. my favourite girl

Your always going out your way  
To impress these Mr. Wrongs  
But if I ever knew you'd get like this,  
I'll take you as you are  
You always said believe in love,  
It's a dream that can't be real  
Never thought of fairy tales,  
I'll show you how it feels

Your who I'm thinking of  
Girl, your ain't my runner up  
And no matter what your always number one

My prized possession, one and only  
I adore ya, girl I want ya  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you  
Your my precious little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

My favourite, my favourite, my favourite  
My favourite girl. my favourite girl

You take my breath away  
With everything you say  
I just wanna be with you,  
My baby, my baby, ohhhh  
My Miss don't play no games,  
Treats you no other way,  
Than you deserve  
'Cause you're the girl of my dreams

My prized possession, one and only  
I adore ya, girl I want ya  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
Your my precious little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you  
Ohhh, ohhhh  
I want you ohhhh  
It's you, it's you

My favourite, my favourite, my favourite  
My favourite girl, my favourite girl  
It's you

"Thank-you," I nodded and smiled to everyone in the audience. I saw Brock giving me a standing ovation. "Finally!" I heard him shout over the crowd. I turned and looked at the people backstage. Dawn beamed at me. I put my arms out, demanding a hug. She smiled, nodded and walked out and hugged me. Her hands rubbed my back, and I snaked my arms around her waist. She lifted her head from the crook of my neck and stared me dead in the eyes. I smiled at her. She smiled and leaned forward and kissed me. Not a peck, a kiss. A passionate, warm, loving kiss. The audience cheered and clapped, and almost everyone was standing up. "I love you too," she whispered in my ear, before we hugged again.


End file.
